Valerie Cross
|kanji = ヴァレリークロス |rōmaji = Vu~arerīkurosu |alias = Indigo Valkyrie (藍ヴァルキリー Ai Vu~arukirī) Captain of the 2nd Division (第二事業部のキャプテン Dai ni Jigyōbu no Kyaputen) (Former) |color = Violet |text = White |name = Valerie Cross |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 17 (Pre-Timeskip) 23 (Post-Timeskip) |height = 5'3 |birthday = 15th August |hair = Purple |eyes = Green |affiliation = N/A |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Waitress Student |partner = N/A |base of operations = Trinity (Former) |status = Active |relatives = Donnell Cross Amara Cross Aria Cross |magic = Take Over|image gallery = Yes|blood type = O+|previous affiliation = Trinity Institute for Higher Learning|previous partner = Seagren Halver|signature skill = Barrier}} Valerie Cross (ヴァレリークロス Vu~arerīkurosu) is a third year student of Class 3-A at the Trinity Institute for Higher Learning, a prestigious school famous for many powerful students from across the continent, though she never seemed to be one of them. She is the daughter of the illustrious Donnell Cross, Wizard Saint and savior of the people. And as so, everyone presumes Cross will be just as talented as her great father. However, it seems as if Valerie was always left in the shadows, as if she wasn't her own person. But she made herself her own person through years of blood and sweat. And after so many years, she finally achieved her goal. She is finally among one of those mages, being named Indigo Valkyrie ((藍ヴァルキリー Ai Vu~arukirī) by her classmates, in reference to both her hair and skills. It is for her reputation and skills as a talented mage that she was selected as a participant for her academy's annual tournament, a friendly competition made to determine who earns the title of the strongest mage in her school. After she graduated from the academy, Valerie was accepted as a Rune Knight. She quickly moved up the ranks until she finally became Captain of the 2nd Division '(第二事業部のキャプテン ''Dai ni Jigyōbu no Kyaputen). However, looking for something more, Valerie decided to leave her old job behind. She is currently wandering the various kingdoms in search of a place in which she feels she belongs. Appearance Standing at 5'3, with a bright smile and big green eyes, Valerie is a rather pleasant girl with a stunning appearance. She smiles with all the happiness she has and her soft eyes have that kind of innocent look to them that you would only find in children. She just has that type of aura that warms every bodies heart. Valerie has a rather petite build, making her appear much more fragile than she actually is. She appears much like a child, in the best sense of the word. In fact, many have stated that Valerie appears as if she has not battled a day in her life. She takes no offence in this, understanding the advantage that can come of it. An interesting thing about Cross is that she is almost always seen with a gentle expression on her face, even when in battle. This overall goes well with her long purple hair, which she ties in a neat little bun on the back of her head. While tying, Valerie leaves her chest-length bangs open, with them framing either side of her face. Much like other students at the academy, Valerie wears a seemingly altered version of the school uniform. She wears the standard white high-collared shirt, outlined with thin stripes of black. Over this shirt however, Cross wears a cut-down gray vest sweater, resembling more of a tank top than a sweater. This "vest" is also outlined with black, with a stripe in the middle, stopping just before the hem. The hem itself is rather unique, with sharp intricate spikes carefully sewn in, appearing almost as if were torn. This leaves room for the bow worn on the collar, albeit being pink rather than the traditional aqua. This color scheme is also followed by the short skirt Valerie wears, which, once again, is striped with black at the end of it. And, to finally finish the uniform, the mage wears bright pink thigh-length boots and a white bow in her hair. It seems that after five years, Valerie has cut her purple hair, which previously fell to her lower back, now falls to her chest. This hair, formerly tied in a bun is now tied in two pigtails, making her appear even more childish than she already does. Her face has become far less innocent, and now shows the hardships she faced over the years. She is still the sweet, polite girl she used to be, only far less naive. Valerie's attire has changed as well, and she seems to favor wearing a black tank top detailed with thin pink lines along its center and hem. Along with this, she wears a navy blue mini skirt, with bright pink linings at the bottom and a long flowly white hood, tied together using a large pink bow. Valerie often wears this cloak in order to mask her appearance, hiding her easily recognizable indigo hair. To add to the attire, Valerie wears short black gloves, thigh length black socks and knee-length white boot. Overall, this outfit gives Cross an almost mage-like look, with a modern touch. And is a nice contrast to her previous attire, granted with several similarities. Personality Kind and polite; two words that describe Valerie perfectly. Valerie is the type of girl that everyone can get along with and is generally very charismatic. She gives off a friendly aura that draws everyone to her. While generally quite innocent, she is known quite flirtatious, casually flirting with anyone she meets, regardless of their gender. However, the actual reason behind her popularity is Cross's willingness to do just about anything for her friends. Her loyalty is so intense that she will stand by someone no matter their faults. In fact, it is rumored that Valerie is in contact with a well-known murderer, having befriended him several years earlier. Of course she denies all accusations. But as you can see, her loyalty isn't exactly friendly. Valerie has a kind heart and all she wants is the best for others. If she sees that someone is upset, she will, without a single doubt, go try and cheer them up no matter how sinister they may appear. She puts full trust into anyone she meets, having a child-like faith. However, the problem with Cross is that she has no boundaries. She just doesn't know when to stop, her stubbornness overrules any form of privacy, barrier or respect of personal space. When she sets her mind to something, she will not stop, ever. She will just keep pushing and pushing. You would think that this is a very admirable trait. However, in this case, it really isn't. Valerie just doesn't know when to stop, she just can't, not stopping until somebody gets hurt. She is also quite controlling and often pushes people in directions that they really don't want to go, simply because she wants them to. But she really does mean well. Valerie, is, not so surprisingly, a very clumsy girl; naive and ditsy. You will often find her tripping over nothing at even the slightest of movements. She is the playful and childish type as well, and is always willing to try out new things. When one insults her, she pouts and sticks her tongue out. A simple display of her childishness. However, this itself doesn't seem to be a very big problem, considering most find it charming. Due to her kind nature, Valerie finds it hard to hurt someones feelings, though having no problem hurting them physically. She will sugarcoat quite possibly everything, even with those she hates. This doesn't get her anywhere, as it's very difficult to understand whether or not she is annoyed or angry. However, such a quality makes her an excellent liar; she is so used to constantly lying that it's as natural as breathing for her. It's near impossible to understand whether she is lying or not. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Primarily being a unarmed combatant, it is only fitting for Valerie to be skilled in the arts of hand to hand combat. With her amazing agility, she can easily avoid most attacks. With her quick reflexes and speed, she can counter those attacks in an instant. And with her increased strength, she can counter them with devastating blows. The academy took all these skills and recognized her as an ideal fighter. She was made to practice hand to hand combat everyday. The training was hard and painful, but through a solid will and dedication, Valerie came out with a powerful fighting style. This style involves fighting using the enemies weaknesses to her advantage. Cross first starts by observing the opponent's abilities and their movements patterns. Once she has confirmed their weakness, she moves to attack with either a punch or a kick. There are three possibilities; the opponent will dodge, the opponent will block or the opponent will counter. Her method relies on the opponent countering and, if in a situation where they do either of the other two, will continue attacking until they eventually counter. Using the few seconds where the opponent is left undefended, Valerie will quickly attack her opponent on their confirmed weak spot, either seriously damaging them or knocking them out altogether. High Agility: Being more on the petite side of bodies, it is only natural for Valerie to be sharp and agile. And, due to being rather fragile in terms of durability, it seems that Valerie has amplified her agility through certain methods of training to avoid physical contact. Through so, she has received effective results and boasts tremendous level of speed and maneuverability for any simple human. Best examples of such would be when she easily maneuvered her way out of her opponent's attack by jumping from wall to wall upwards or when she avoided a series of highly lethal, incredibly speedy punches doing nothing but moving her body. In fact, Cross has stated that she rarely uses Umbra Soul, due to already possessing great deals of agility. Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast to her thin build, Valerie possesses a huge amount of strength, having shown to lift and throw heavy objects much larger than herself. Unlike mages who trained to receive strength, such as Seagren Halver, it seems that Cross was born with this gift of strength. She is capable of overpowering most opponents without much effort and has shown the ability to crush small rocks using her bare hands. Just a single strike from Valerie can be devastating, as shown when she punched an opponent through a bars of a cell without much effort. Despite her lacking much durability, she is shown to block unarmed attacks substituting her endurance with great strength instead, following with even greater blows. Surprising Intellect: 90% of the time, Valerie is a clumsy idiot. She trips over nothing, acts without a second thought and ends up obliterating the area in which she is located with a sneeze. But in the remaining 10%, Cross becomes a smart, fast-thinking, observational woman. When she focuses, it's like she becomes an entirely different person. When in battle, Valerie analyzes every single move her opponent may make and seems to predict every outcome. This is thought to be incredibly useful, both in and out of battle. It is often her intellect that decides the winning outcome of her battles rather than her strength or speed. Her mind is her most valuable tool, and she makes sure to use it with maximum efficiency. However, the problem is, Valerie doesn't like focusing and being serious. So, unless people's lives are at risk or those who she cares about are harmed, she won't even attempt to be focused. Magical Abilities High Magical Power: From a young age, Valerie has shown to posses quite a large amount of magical power, expanding from her natural talent as a mage. But being from a non-magical family, she had no one to teach her how to control her magic. But even so, the young Cross would sneak out from time to time and practice using her magical power. But the girl was still new to the world of magic. She did not understand that normal ten year old's couldn't blow up trees with just the release of their power. Training in this manner, Valerie developed a very violent magic output and often used too much force behind her blows. As she grew older, Valerie's magic power only grew larger, in turn, making her stronger and more destructive. In present time, she seems to have a large magic pool to rely on, when compared to, at the same level as an S-class mage. And when this energy is released, even partially, it seems that the ground around her seems to explode. * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): A magical aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. There are three existing kinds of aura. The aura Valerie is able to produce is that of a Standard Aura (並力の魔霊気, Namiryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Average Power). A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Take Over (接収 (テイク・オーバー), Teiku Ōbā lit. Confiscation): Take Over is an advanced Caster-Type Transformation Magic. Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. * Arias Soul: Valerie's most durable form, Arias Soul is a defensive outlook for when she is facing a more heavy-hitting opponents. When in this soul, Valerie takes on physical aspects of an Arias, and therefore completely changes in appearance. While originally, her hair is purple and reaches her upper-back, when transformed, it changes to that of pure white, now falling to her waist. Her green eyes, before a vibrant green, is now a deep shade of blue. Arias' are holy creatures, and reflecting so, Valerie is clad in attire similar to that of a nun. This consists of a short white dress, reaching her upper thighs while the two longer sides of it falling just above her knees. The entire dress is outlined with black, with two long black stripes in the middle, meant to represent a cross. The collar of the dress is also black in color, with it reaching her neck. In the middle of the collar is a blue gem, a special crystal which allows Cross to absorb ambient ethernano. Along with this dress, she wears thigh length white socks, the tips being black, knee length black boots and finally, a black head piece. It should be noted that a faint aura, transparent in color surrounds Valerie whenever in Arias Soul. ** Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō): Barrier Magic is a Caster Type Magic utilizing the defensive side of magic. With Barrier Magic, the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defense against attacks. *** Barrier (バリア Baria): The most basic yet useful spell Valerie knows, Barrier is a simple spell that should be in any barrier mage's arsenal. To use this spell, Valerie must erect a simple, yet sturdy barrier in front of her. This barrier is quite durable and reflects all but the strongest of attacks, proving its great strength. She has the ability to shape and mold this shield into any form she wishes, and can constantly change it to suit her needs, only further showing its versatility. The only problem with this spell however, is that repeatedly changing it's shape often drains the user of quite a lot of magic, proving to be a great issue when facing stronger opponents. *** Adamant Seal '(断固シール ''Danko Shīru): One of the less rare, defensive Barrier Magic spells, Adamant Seal requires Valerie to first create a large, rectangular barrier. This barrier must be thick and durable for full effect, so it requires her to concentrate a large amount of ethernano into it. The transformed Cross will then move the barrier at rapid speed, instantly slamming the target to a wall of some sort, and therefore trapping them. The same effect can also be achieved using two barrier of the same kind, then using them to seal the opponent. However, while more effective, this seems to require much more of Valerie's energy, so she tries avoiding using such methods. *** 'Everlasting Lee '(リー永遠 Rī Eien): A much more complicated, energy-draining spell, Everlasting Lee is a powerful spell in which Valerie focuses energy into balls at the surface of her palms. She then starts spinning at rapid speeds, while at the same time molding the balls into barriers. The unique part however, is that she doesn't solidify the barriers, not for long anyway. The barriers are in constant change, repeatedly changing from solid to liquid from liquid to solid. This is so that the energy can move at a more sufficient rate, considering that solid barriers are much slower in movement and far less flexible. Valerie will then gain the ability to constantly change it into any form she likes, though she usually prefers to continue the process until it is complete. Another factor is that Valerie must continue to pour energy into the barrier to expand the size, therefore increasing the size. However, this stops once the "barrier" has completely covered her still-spinning body, therefore reaching maximum efficiency. Once completed, the barrier will look akin to tornado of sorts, granted, the fact that it is tinted with purple. It will form and disperse all in a matter of seconds, leaving the opponent confused and easy to target. Everlasting Lee is costly, extremely difficult to learn and even more difficult to master. Not to mention requires a certain level of speed and focus. It takes years to master, even for the best of mages. *** 'Divine Protection '(加護 Kago): ** '''Incredible Durability: '''Even without the use of Barrier Magic, Valerie's Arias Soul has shown to be a very resilient force indeed. This durability is inherited from the mighty Arias, a spirit known to be outstanding defense-wise. These rare beasts are thought to be invincible, not a single recorded attack has harmed the spirit in any form. While it is nothing next to an Arias', Valerie's durability while in this soul is one worth notability. She has been shown to tank almost any attack that comes her way, shrugging it off as a mere scratch or itch. Her resilience has been complimented by many high ranking mages and even a Wizard Saint has stated that her defensive capabilities are impressive. * '''Umbra Soul: Valerie's most maneuverable form, Umbra Soul is an agile outlook for when she is facing speedier opponents. This soul is somewhat akin to a cat, with long pointed ears and tail, sharp claws, soft paws and incredible flexibility. While in this form, Valerie's eye, which are originally green in color, turn purple while her hair remains the same color, granted, becoming much shorter. Her bangs are much longer than her hair, falling to her chest while a small red mark appears on the center of her forehead. Cross wears a dark purple crop top turtle neck, a short purple skirt and detached dark purple sleeves. Over the turtle neck, she wears a flowy purple vest, tied together using a small red ribbon. This vest reveals her entire stomach, as well as the somewhat strange cross-shaped black cloth she wraps around her stomach. And finally she wears dark purple thigh-length socks, which strangely end in paws. ** Claw Magic (爪魔法, Tsume Mahō): When in her Umbra Soul, Valerie gains the ability to utilize Claw Magic is the condensation of magical power to the user's fingertips, causing an enhancement in their own capabilities via a stream of magic being used to reinforce their "scratching" motions, allowing for enhanced cutting capabilities and various other techniques. This cutting ability exceeds that of any normal standard, a user of so demonstrating their ability to slice through a tree. This magical aura surrounding their nails is usually that of their own magical energy, the colour of which represents themselves. In Valerie's case, it's a bright green. ** Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): When transformed, Valerie not only gains access to Claw Magic but Darkness Magic as well. Darkness Magic is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. It is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fueling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of ethernano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. *** Darkened Dream (暗く夢 Kuraku Yume): *** Night Ray (夜の線 Yoru no Sen): A quite simple spell, Night Ray is a powerful attack used for stronger opponents. This involves Valerie charging her palm with dark energy, which in turn is amplified by the magical energy also poured into it. Super-charged, it is finally released as a gigantic hyper-active beam of darkness, often defeating the target with one-hit. However, Night Ray takes time and concentration, and is nearly impossible in the midst of battle. And so instead, Valerie prefers using the spell when her opponent is down, giving her enough time to charge the ray. *** Vermillion Dance (朱色のダンス Shuiro no Dansu): *** Ecliptic Touch (黄道タッチ Kōdō Tatchi): ** Heightened Senses: '''When in Umbra Soul, Valerie gains the traits of an Umbra, a species which also happens to be somewhat related to cats. And as so, it seems that she gains heightened senses while in this form, or more specifically, heightened smell, sight and hearing. Much like a dragon slayer, Valerie is able to identify and locate a being using only the scent of their body. Her hearing allows her to sense opponents movements in a much more amplified manner while her enhanced sight allows her to keep track of an opponent, no matter their speed, with only the fastest opponents escaping her view. This proves to be an incredibly useful trait when in direct combat, and the reason why Valerie considers Umbra Soul her most versatile form. * '''Erdeer Soul: ** Wave Magic (波動 Hadō): Wave is a Caster Magic which involves negating the Magic of others through the use of vibrations. A form of Magic that nullifies incoming Magic attacks at the user. However, this Magic only affects a certain type of Magic Power, and it can only eliminate that particular type. Therefore, when fighting several Mages, the user can only negate the effect of one Magic. The user creates waves out of vibrations and can cause explosions when the vibrations hits somebody else's Magic.These waves can be thrown as projectiles, and the user also seems to be able to change the length and width of these waves. The user can also surround themselves with Wave to make a shield. While inside it, the opponent's body will be continuously zapped. While Magic cannot be used inside the Wave, it will not protect the user from physical attacks, if the opponent manages to make contact. *** Null Bubble (ヌルバブル Nurubaburu): ** Ring Breaker (リングブレーカー Ringuburēkā): Ring Breaker is a Caster Magic that allows the user to create energy rings of any size that explode from the inside, dealing damage to anything inside of the ring. When summoning a circle, the user usually makes it appear from the palm of their hands, throwing it to any spot they choose, and allow it to expand in a range they would find suitable. Then, by focusing the multiple pressures of magic in the circle, the user is able to break it apart, exploding it upward, dealing a powerful amount of damage to everything that is in the circle. The user can also send out multiple rings at a time, often joining them together to amplify the explosion inside the first ring, it often shows as a powerful shock-wave that can break apart in the incredible explosion. *** Solar Fist (太陽拳 Taiyō Ken): ** Immense Strength: Synopsis * Trinity's Tournament Final Round: Valkyrie vs Knight * Twin Magic Face Off: Arthur and Valerie vs Niklas and Satura Relationships Seagren Halver Considering the fact that they are in the same class, it is only normal for Valerie and Seagren to be on good terms. While not that close, they occasionally talk and hang out. However, it is a little if not very awkward between them, considering Seagren's issues with the opposite gender and Valerie's flirtatious personality. Cross states that talking to Halver can often be strange, with him totally butchering any chance of a deeper friendship with stuttering and running away. However, in his point of view, he is simply "walking" away from trouble, and cutting off any chance of romance. If Valerie were to hear this, she would blush and tell Seagren not to flatter himself. When the pairings for the final matches rolled in and it was revealed that Valerie and Seagren were matched up, the takeover mage commented that it would be fun to finally battle someone strong and that she was looking forward to it. Trivia * Valerie's appearance is based off of Mikono Suzushiro from Aquarion EVOL * She is left-handed * Cross surprisingly enjoys fighting, and often spars with her classmates. * Using her incredible intellect and dedication, she managed to advance a year. * Valerie's stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage